Harry Potter and the Phoenix Rising
by johnmenefee21
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. But at what price.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Since the death of Albus Dumbledore over a year ago. The Wizarding world had been plunged into a paralyzing fear. No one left their house at night. Those brave enough to move at night, were usually found dead the next morning. But on this mild June night it was different.

A lone figure was running down the street in the village of Hogsmead.

"It's over. It's all over. Harry Potter has done it. He defeated You-Know-Who. Come out and rejoice."

To many of the villagers he was a man who had gone mad. To the others he was a dead man walking. But as he was running down the streets the Wizarding Wireless Network was basically saying the same thing. The Dark Lord was dead.

In an instance parties were being thrown all over the country. But their jubilation was to be cut short, when the following report was made.

"This is special reporter Almond Dean, and I'm standing in front of St. Mungo's where I have just heard a most disturbing report. It is with a heavy heart that I have to say this. But I have been informed that Harry Potter, has just passed away. From what his healers tell me his wounds were just too serious. I say again. Harry Potter a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Lived, as died."

Miles away in the small village of Ottery St Catchpole, a young woman had just received the news that she feared the most.

"NO!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But . . . oh I can't do this."

"NO! It can't be true. He promised me, Hermione. He promised to come back to me." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Tell me how?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ginny." Ron said walking into the room.

"Please tell me, Ron. I-I-I need to know?" Ginny said.

"All right I'll tell you. But I must warn you it isn't good." Ron stated.

"Just tell me."

"I can't." Ron said, with tears streaming down his face.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I can't put it into words." He said hanging his head in shame.

"Then put the memory in here and I'll watch it." Ginny said pulling out the pensive Harry gave her for Christmas.

"Ginny I must warn you the battles are not pretty. I should know I was there." Hermione said, while Ron put the memory in the bowl.

"Just play it." Ginny said.

Ron tapped his wand to the pensive and invoking the memory to play over the surface of the bowl.

"Ron if I don't make it today can you please tell Ginny."

"She already knows mate. She already knows." Ron said.

"I don't know about you two but, It's been an honor to know you Harry, and I'm proud to call you my brother." Hermione said.

"I could say the same, Hermione. Well it's been a wild ride and tonight it comes to an end." Harry said, then he turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"Tonight is the night we march into battle, hopeful to put an end to the Dark Lord and his armies of darkness. But many of you must know that you will fall in battle, but before you do now that of all the Death Eaters that fall tonight will be one less to hurt your families. This is what we have been training for, men and women. For this night evil will be put down. This night we protect our future and our loved ones so they may know peace once more. But from this day forth we shall be remembered: we happy few. For he or she that shed their blood with me, shall forever be known as my brothers and sisters." Harry said to the crowd. A great cheer went up from the gathered witches and wizards. "Now before we leave, I must ask this. To those who wish to leave may do so now is the time. I will not look upon those who leave as cowards."

"Where with you to the end Harry." Someone called, and was readily back by everyone there.

"Well then let us march into battle. With our heads held high and our heart's pure. For I will not go quietly into the night. So lets march." Harry said.

The armies of light and dark meet on a grassy plain in northen Scotland. The two armies paused as they locked eyes with one another.

Pulling the Sword of Gryffindor for its sheath. Those who had swords drew theirs also. Rasing his hand. He issued the command they all waited for.

"Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war. CHARGE!"

The charging army caught the Death Eaters off guard. But they too were fighting back. The sound of steel on steel was ringing in the night air. Spells were also being traded back and forth, lighted up the night sky.

Soon Harry found his true prey.

"Ah, young Harry. I'm so glad you could make it." Voldemort said.

"My pleasure Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Don't call me by that name!"

"Why are you afraid of your own name Tom?"

"I will enjoy killing you." Voldemort said.

"Put the wand away Tom. You know it's useless. So why not do this the way our ancestors did. With the sword." Harry said.

"If that is the way you wish to die then so be it."

Rushing to the attack Harry sent an over head chop that was blocked. With that attack the fight was on.

Everyone stopped fighting to watch the fight between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Seeing an opportunity the army of light subdued the remaining Death Eaters.

Harry was losing and both men knew it. Suddenly a knife appeared in Voldemort's off hand. Harry never noticed the move, nor did he see the knife until it had plunged into his chest.

"I have you know boy. Soon you will be dead." Voldemort said, who suddenly fell to the ground after a reduction curse hit his leg

"You first." Harry said, and with the last of his strength he took Voldemort's head clean from his shoulders.

After he fired the curse, Ron started to run up the hill. He arrived just in time to see Harry cut the head of the serpent. Ron ran strait to Harry catching him before he hit the ground.

"Tell Ginny that I'm sorry that I won't be returning home."

With a final gasping breath, Harry Potter died in his friends arms.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she watched the memory retreat into the pensive.

"The news said he died at St. Mungo's?" Ginny said.

"He didn't. It was a cover story." Hermione said.

"You should be proud of him Ginny. But one thing I do know is that his final thoughts were of you." Ron said, but he couldn't take the sorrow anymore and broke down right then and there.

Ginny got up and left the room, leaving Hermione to take care of Ron. Leaning up against the wall, she slowly sank to the floor. Drawing up her knees to her chest, she started to cry for the man she had just lost.

**A/N: Well what do you think of this one. This might be a one shot. Don't know yet. Tell me what you think and would you all like to see another chapter?** **One a side note I do not own the plays Henry V or Julius Caesar**.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of this wonderful series. But I do own the plot.

Recap:_ Ginny got up and left the room, leaving Hermione to take care of Ron. Leaning up against the wall, she slowly sank to the floor. Drawing up her knees to her chest, she started to cry for the man she had just lost._

Chapter One

It's been three years, since the death of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, many thought life was to get better but things only got worse as a new Dark Lord who called himself Draconics and he took over were Voldemort left off, and he had succeeded where Voldemort could not. He took over the English wizarding world in which he called himself the King of Magic. The Ministry of Magic saw some drastic changes. The Auror's had undergone a name change and were now called Hunters. These Hunters were freed Death Eaters, and many who thought the Dark Lord had the right ideas. The Ministry wasn't the only place that saw these changes. Hogwarts closed its doors to all muggleborn students. Even those muggleborn who now lived in the wizarding world were persecuted, hated, and many arrested never to be seen again.

The Order of the Phoenix was the first group to fight and the last to fall. In that fight many of the now three hundred members were killed but all of the Weasleys including Hermione Granger made it out alive but badly wounded, as of now they were all traitors, and they were to be killed on sight if caught. But this didn't stop them from fighting back. Many people, muggle, wizard and witch alike had been killed. Although this didn't stop them from fighting back, or should it be said one man from fighting back. He was only known as the Phoenix Warrior, and it was on this stormy night he found himself outside a Hunters staging area. He moved to the door and opened it silently, slipping in unnoticed.

"As I was saying we strike this target and kill him in front of his family to make him an example." The leader said.

"Sir? Did our Lord give you more than kill the target?" One of the ten Hunters asked.

"Yeah, he did before we kill him, we get to have a little fun with his family." The leader said.

A smile crept up an the face of each Hunters face.

"You know your jobs. Remember gentlemen if they put up a resistance kill them."

"And if I happen to put up a resistance?" Came an unknown voice.

The Hunters were caught by surprised.

"Come out whoever you are." The leader demanded.

Suddenly the lights were extinguished, and they could hear the foot steps of the unknown man, but what he was singing the most chilling thing they ever heard.

"Total slaughter, total slaughter. I won't leave a single man alive. La De Die. Genocide. La De Dud. An ocean of blood. Lets begin the killing time."

He struck the Hunters with a vengeance. True to his word he left no man alive. Leaving his emblem in the air. A Phoenix with its wings spread and screaming in defiance. He left the scene. To many he is a hero. To others a vigilante that kills for fun. But to those who survived his wrath he is simply a demon with emerald green eyes that glow with an inner fire.

**Elsewhere**

The Dark Lord was pacing in his office. He had been hearing of this vigilante for a year now. At first he wasn't a threat, but know this Phoenix Warrior was a thorn in his side. One that needs to be removed. But how. No one knew who this man was, or where he operated from, and how in the hell did he know were to strike. Maybe it was just dumb luck or he had a spy in his organization, but that couldn't be they all took the oaths and were tested through Legilimency, and with Veritaserum. Even the newer recruits underwent this process. But even more disturbing this so called Hero of the light knew who he was. He needed a plan a way to draw this man out but what.

"Enter." He said when a knock on his door interrupting his thinking.

"Sir. There has been another attack. Some man as before the ten man strike team has been killed. A blade of some sort was used. Same emblem was used." A high-ranking man said.

"Draco. Send out your best men. I want that target eliminated."

"Sir. I will see to it personally."

"On second thought, keep him alive, make it public knowledge, that he has been thrown in Azkaban, along with everyone in that house." Draconics said.

"It will be done. Should I also set up my men to ambush this man?"

"Yes."

"I will return when the mission is complete."

"Oh Draco don't kill them if they fight back. The have now just become very valuable."

"Sir." Draco said leaving the room.

"Now I have this Phoenix Warrior." He said laughing.

**The Target**

The elder member of the family got up when he heard someone moving around in the livingroom. As he climbed the stairs, he could see the cloak of a high-ranking Hunter in his livingroom, but unfortunately for him one of the six man infiltration team saw him and immediately brought him down with a stunner.

"Now remember the king wishes they not be harmed stun them, then portkey them immediately to Azkaban. That means leave the women's virtue intact." Draco said.

The occupants of the house never knew they were there. But when they awoke the next morning they realized that they were truly in deep trouble. But they couldn't remember how they got there.

"Don't worry you weren't harmed. But as soon as our guest of honor arrives and is later killed you will suffer a fate for worse than death. If you're lucky but I don't think you are." A guard said.

"Who? Did this to us?" The youngest asked.

"The Elites." The elder replied.

"Who are they waiting for?" a young woman asked.

"That I don't know Dear."

**With the Phoenix**

The Phoenix Warrior threw the paper to the ground. He started to plan his next move. He always attacked at night maybe it was time for a daring daytime raid. Yes that would work but how to get to his target without being noticed. Rubbing a hand over the scare on his chest. He remembered that fateful night quite well.

"Enough." He told himself. "Innocent people are in prison and it's time for a daring daylight raid."

Gathering what he needed. The warrior left the place he was staying at. His arrival went unnoticed like usual.

"Hum, they don't expect me so soon, well hang guys I'm coming."

Checking to make sure he had his portkey on him he preceded to scale the wall on the north side of the prison. Seeing a lonely guard walking away from him. The would be assailant slowly brought himself over the wall. Sneaking up to the guard and grabbing him from behind.

"Where are your new poisoners being held?"

"Level One, section three." The guard replied.

"Thank-you." The Warrior said, the proceeded to knock the guard out.

He hide the unconscious guard in an unused room and proceeded to the area where his targets were being held. He made it in record time seeing the one of the family members pacing.

"Tell me are you the new prisoner?"

"Yes. Who are you?" The person who was pacing asked.

"Me? Someone who has come to break you out. Ronald Weasley."

**A/N: I've decided to keep this going. So tell me what you think. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Really we all really know who this belongs to.

Recap: _"Tell me are you the new prisoner?"_

"_Yes who are you?" The person who was pacing asked._

"_Me someone who has come to break you out. Ronald Weasley."_

Chapter 3

Ron was very surprised that this unknown man was here to get them out.

"Why?"

"Because a friend of mine will be highly upset if his friends were hurt." The man replied.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I presume, or is it Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's Weasley. But how did you know that?" Ginny said.

"All will be explained. Now stand back and I'll get you out." He said.

"What if we were meant to lure you out?" Arthur asked.

"You were. But they thought that I would hit tonight. Now please stand back." He said.

"You knew?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but the group that was supposed to be here will arrive around five. It's amazing at what people tell you when there under the knife." He said.

"Did you kill them?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Just knocked them out and stuffed them in some lockers. There got it." He said. "Your wands are in the security office. I trust you know how to fight?"

"Does it look like I can fight?" Ron said hotly, then blanched when he looked into the eyes that many saw before they died.

"Not really." He said.

"Well I can." Ron returned.

"Just shut up Ron." Ginny said.

"I would listen to her. Now get as many of those prisoners loose as you can then bring them back here." The Warrior said.

"No, we got to get out of here." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Because we all are dead if we don't go now!" Hermione replied.

"Coward. You want to flee because you lost hope, you flee because your rules and laws failed you, you flee because you are scared." The Warrior shot back.

"That's not true." Hermione said weakly.

"You lost your hope when your friend died. Don't do this to his memory. Now is the chance to change the world. Save as many as you can, the rest won't live the night."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I can feel the pain, and suffering in this vile place. Many have. Innocent lives were destroyed here. Those in this wing can be saved. All three floors. But the other three wings or lost causes." He said.

"Meaning?" Molly asked.

"Meaning, even if we did get them out, they would still die. They're soulless. The dementors in the first wing they were given the kiss. Those in the second wing are lunatics, and the third I really don't wish to speak of it." He told them.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"It's a torture chamber." He said flatly.

"These people here can be given a second chance but we must hurry. Go now!"

With that the Weasley's took off down the halls opening many of the doors. Those who found their way to the security office were immediately portkeyed to a safe location where they started to receive medical aid.

"Is that all?" He asked, just then an explosion rocked the prison. "That was quick."

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"It seems that a guard got loose and alerted the Hunters." He said looking out the window. "Hum, must be fifty strong. Weak on the left."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"You are leaving, and before you complain, all of you are hurt. Don't lie to me. I can see it. Secondly I can take them. Third my friend would never forgive me if you got hurt. Please I will be along after I take care of them." He said.

"Just one question who are you?"

"If you haven't figured it out, then I won't tell you."

"You're the Phoenix Warrior, aren't you." Ginny said.

"Right. But please drop the Warrior part it's more like Knight. Please go. This will take you to a safe place. GO!"

Just as they left the first group of hunters entered the wing.

"They're gone." One of Hunters said.

"Gee. I wonder who could have done that?" Came a sarcastic reply

"Who's there?"

"Lets see. I'm the Defender of the light, the campion of justice, I could just keep going on and on. But you can say that I'm the Phoenix Warrior you all seem to be afraid of." He said.

The Knight drops out of the shadows, drawing his sword as he fell. He hit the ground and rushed forward the three men never had the chance to scream. The Knight rushed out the room, and down a flight of stairs. Only to run into a larger group of Hunters.

"Man. This is seriously not turning out to be my day."

"It's him. Run." One said

"That was easy." He said as he watched them run down the hall.

"They were smart." Someone said.

"Oh joy, a Hunter Knight."

"Right I am, and I'm really going to enjoy killing you." He said.

"Been there done that."

The two meet in the middle of the hallway. The ringing of the combatants' blades brought all of the Hunters in the building to the area where the two Knights were fighting. The two were sporting many cuts. But the final blow came when the Hunter Knight kicked his opponent in the chest.

"My lord will reward me greatly." He said bring the sword up over his head with the sword tip pointing downwards towards the Phoenix Knights Chest. "How does it feel to know that you are about to dye?"

"Peachy. But you have one small problem."

"What is that?"

"You talk to damned much." He said bringing his own blade up faster than the other could react. The blade plunged through the Hunter Knights stomach, through the diaphragm, and came to a rest in the heart.

Activating his own portkey, he left the prison behind. He appeared in the room where the Weasley were sitting.

"What the Hell." Ron said falling off the couch.

"Language Ron! Oh my!" She said when she noticed the Knight.

"Don't worry it's not my blood. Well most of it anyway." He said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"The Hunters came with a knight, and let me tell you those people they aren't very nice people, and to stupid they talk to damn much." He said.

"Did you kill him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did now if you don't mind me I would really like to get my wounds treated and see how those people that were rescued are doing." He said.

"There fine, four died during their treatment. Another six are still in the hospital wing. Sir." A young man said entering the room.

"Thank-you, Squire Menefee, you're dismissed." He said. "Well that went well."

"Why did you call that boy a squire?" Molly asked.

"Because he is." He replied.

"Meaning?"

"When it's time, he shall be a Phoenix Knight." He said.

"But he's just a boy." Molly said.

"Yeah so was I." He said.

"Uh?" Ron said basically stating what everyone thought.

"In my first year I was a page, basically a low position, then after my second year I became a squire, after the six year I became a knight, then three years ago a great man fell in battle. But on that night something happened. He arose to live again, I can't explain it but I can show you." He said turning around, and proceed to remove his helmet.

"Harry?"

**A/N: Okay to all to those who guessed that the Phoenix Warrior was Harry give yourselves a pat on the back. Now time for the plea for you to tell me how I'm doing. Please tell me your review help make my story better. Please just drop a review. It won't take long come on I know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful series.

Recap:_ "...then three years ago a great man fell in battle. But on that night something happened. He arose to live again, I can't explain it but I can show you." He said turning around, and proceed to remove his helmet._

"_Harry?"_

Chapter 3

The group was shocked beyond belief. None of them had expected this. They thought it was somebody that had fought in the final fight against Voldemort. Not Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah, I think you already established that." He said.

"How I saw you die that night!" Ron roared out.

The door burst open and four armed guards rushed the room.

"It's all right put the weapons away." Harry said.

"Sir." They said leaving the room.

"Listen Ron, I did die that night, hell I even died the night Moldywort killed my parents. How I survived I don't even know. All I know is that it hurt like hell when Tom stabbed me." Harry said.

"I get it part of the prophecy. 'The Power He Knows Not.' It's the power to survive." Hermione said.

"Part of it. But I think it's the Fates have established that I should suffer a little more." Harry replied but abruptly changed the subject. "Then, while I was in the States, I learned of some new Dark Lord two years ago, and began a campaign against him."

"Wait a minute, two years ago. Near Hogsmead, there were seven members of the Hunters Capture Squad. All seven of them were killed one by an arrow the rest by a blade of some sort. That was you?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly, if my squire wasn't one hell of a marksman, I really don't think I'd be here talking to you." Came the reply.

"The arrow was his?" Molly asked.

"Yes the arrow was mine, it would have been a bullet but Harry told me to go silent, so I went with the bow." Menefee said walking into the room. "Sirs the guest quarters have been made."

"Good."

"Why you?"

"What?"

"That raid, why you?" Molly asked.

"It was his right. Besides there were only seven. Also I thought it would be better to send a message to the Dork in Black. How did your raid go?" Harry asked his squire.

"Eighteen dead, one captured, he's being questioned right now. Sir."

"Good he may prove useful. Do you know his name?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment, hell I don't think he's from England, Sir." He said.

"Well that's not good, now is it? All-right keep me posted. Oh and John can you tell the captain of Intelligence that I need to see him immediately." Harry said.

"Sir. Yes, sir." He said, saluted and left.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"He's being a smart ass, that's all." Harry said.

"But that move, what was it?" Ginny asked.

"A salute, We learned that from a platoon of American Marines." Harry said "Trust me you don't want to get into a fight with The United States Marine Corps, but come in handy when pinned down in a fox hole."

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Back those Jar heads in a corner and they turn vicious." He said suppressing a shudder. "Anyway I'd want them in my corner, hell I'll take any of the American soldiers."

"Why any, where have you been?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Around the world." Harry said.

"Be more specific?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I've been to place like Washington, D.C., St. Louis, San Francisco, Tokyo Japan, Hong Kong, Beijing China, Moscow Russia, you know I've traveled the world. Well so has my squire." Harry answered.

"All those places in three years?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, Glad John was with me in Japan though. Stopped me from saying something stupid in front of the Shogun. Just glad he could speak Japanese." Harry replied.

"Wouldn't a translation charm work?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. The room was in a magic no zone, and before you say that's impossible Hermione, no it's not they managed to create this room during the rise of their warring states period." Harry said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Ever heard of Cherry Blossoms?" He asked.

"No."

"Well then let me enlighten you, the tree is magic. Its blossoms nullify all magic in the area, the trees them selves bring a sort of peace when they fall from the tree. That is how the Shogun of Japan does his business." Harry said.

"What did you do in the other places?" Ron asked.

"What I did in San Francisco, Hong Kong, Beijing, Moscow, and Washington, D.C. are none of your concern Ron. But I really should tell you about the St. Louis incident." Harry said.

"What happened?" Bill asked

"It was after a Baseball game. We were attacked, by several vampire hunters, thought we were a pair of vampires that were terrorizing the area. Anyway somehow we ended up on top of the arch, don't ask how we got up there but we did. As we were fighting someone suddenly found himself hanging by upside down his boot strings." John said walking into the room. "By the way Sir, the Intel officer will be joining us for dinner, he's kind of busy at the moment."

"All right, but if you tell them . . . "

"It was Harry." He said bolting out of the room.

"Damn that boy."

"You were hanging by your boot strings?" Molly asked shocked

"Yes, and at that high the view is impressive. I mean for being six hundred and thirty feet off the ground." Harry replied as if it were nothing.

"What is this arch he was talking about?" Bill asked.

"The Gateway Arch, is an impressive marvel of muggle engineering, construction of the arch began on February 12, 1963 and was finished on October 28, 1965." Harry said, reciting what he read from the museum.

"Wow. We really have got to see it." Fred said.

"Six hundred and thirty feet in the air?" Molly asked still in shock.

"Yes Molly, and before you ask no wizard had a hand in the construction. Now I believe its time for dinner and I have a surprise for you all." Harry said getting up.

The group followed Harry out of his quarters and into the formal dinning hall.

The Intel officer walked through the door.

"Mum, dad?"

**A/N: Well here is a new chapter, please forgive me for not updating but life does get in the way. Now that's out of the way please review. Your reviews help me make this story better.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why must you make me say this? But I do not own Harry Potter.

Recap: _The group followed Harry out of his quarters and into the formal dinning hall._

_The Intel officer walked through the door_ _along with two unknown persons._

"_Mum, dad?"_

Chapter 4

"Mum, Dad?"

"Yes its us Hermione dear." Mrs. Granger said.

"But I thought you were dead?" She asked.

"Nope I got them out just in time. Sirs we have a problem and we need to talk private right now?" The Intel officer said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Ask them now please help yourselves. We shall return." Harry said.

The three walked out of the dinning hall and into one of the Japanese style rooms.

"What is it James?" John asked.

"Well sir. The prisoner you captured told us of a camp in the Caucasus Mountains in Russia twenty miles south of the village of Stavropoi. From what I'm told this dark lord had it up and running during the Voldemort Regime." James said.

"So thus I take it that this one has been operating in secret, up until now." John replied.

"Yes sir. Also from what the hunter told me many of the Death Eaters were working for him. Including the Malfoy's. But hears the kicker everyone in the English Ministry also worked for him. Most didn't know it. But we need to detain Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley." James said seriously.

"Do it." John said.

"What, no their my friends, I will not allow it!" Harry cried in outrage.

"Harry, please listen to me. We need to question them to find out if they know anything, if they do then we get statements and they will be realized. If they don't know anything then no harm no foul, and I will apologize for what has happened. But for now let them eat." John said.

"About this camp sir?" James asked.

"Get in touch with the Czar and tell him to sent four-sniper teams into the area. I want to know what we are dealing with here." John said.

"Yes sir. I will send a message to Czar Ymir, and inform him of your orders. How soon do you wish for the sniper teams to be deployed?" James asked.

"Within twenty-four hours. I want information within forty-eight hours. The sooner the better. Now I believe we have work to do. Harry you and I will ask Arthur, Ron, and Hermione to be questioned. Before you ask, I will not force them to take Veritaserum. But if they ask for it will be used. Sorry Harry." John said.

"No, my lord, don't apologize your right they might have information, but I respectfully ask that no other knight be in the hall when we ask them." Harry said

"So be it but if we have to, make the take down quick."

"Yes Sir."

"Why am I already hating being the king of the wizarding world?" John asked to no one in particular.

Walking out of the room they could hear the small talk in the dining hall.

"Two years and you didn't even bother informing Ron and me. Why?" They heard someone ask.

**Previously in the Dining Hall.**

"Okay know tell us you really are." Ron asked when Harry and the others left the hall.

"Easy Mr. Weasley. We are who we say we are." Emma said.

"Don't lie I walked through the ruble of number 12 and I didn't find. I didn't find your bodies." Ron said as the memory came back to him.

"But you did find the bodies of Viktor Krum, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, that's to name a few." Emma said. "But yes James was a spy but for us Both Dumbledore and Harry knew of this being Phoenix Knights and all. Anyway we were in the drawing room when the attacks happened. Before you all fled James ran into the room and shoved a portkey in our hands and seconds later we found ourselves here."

"Two years and you didn't even bother informing Ron and me. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione they were under orders not to." Harry said walking into the room.

"Whose?" Ron asked.

"The King of the Wizards." John said. "Before you ask yes, we have meet with him on several occasions. Even your parents."

The Granger's only nodded knowing the truth the played along.

"But I have some unfortunate news." Harry said.

"What is that Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, and you Hermione Weasley are asked to come with us to be integrated, for your activities in the rise of the Dark Lord and his take over of the English, the French and Bulgarian Ministries, and countless crimes around the world." Harry said.

"What!" They all cried out.

"Failures to comply you will be place under arrest and placed under Veritaserum, please for Harry's sake come along peacefully, Please?" John asked.

"What makes you think my husband, son and daughter-in-law have anything to do with this?" Molly asked.

"Easy mum, we worked for the ministry before fleeing. Harry I'll tell you everything I know which isn't much. I left before the Aurors the name was changed." Ron said.

"Me to Harry." Hermione said.

"So will I, Harry." Arthur replied also.

"Harry why are you doing this?" Molly asked.

"My superior has asked me to arrest you but changed his mind because I asked him to. That shows me a look of respect. The true king may be young but he is willing to listen to the advice of others. Please you three follow me. This shouldn't last more than three hours." Harry said.

"Um Harry do you mind if we eat first, I mean we haven't eaten since last night." Hermione said.

"Yeah eat your fill." Harry said. "We shall return in an hour."

An hour later the three Weasleys were heading for three different rooms. True to his words of three hours or less. But on the bright side they knew nothing even were willing to take the Veritaserum.

"Well you three you're free to go the guards outside will escort you to your rooms for the night."

Just then a soldier burst through the doors and immediately spotted the people he sought.

"Sir the snipers are in position, and they have reported in." He said frantically.

"What did they have to report?" Harry asked.

"That the camp in the Caucasus Mountains, it's a concentration camp and a large on at that." The soldier said. "They just executed a prisoner for talking back to the guards."

"Send word to Czar Ymir, and the Governors of Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan. I want them involved. The R. A. M will attack from the north the G. A. M from the west. Armenia from the south. Azerbaijan from the east. I want that camp liberated by 01:00 hour's soldier and these are royal orders tell them that. Also muggle weapons and tactics are to be used." John said hotly.

"Yes your majesty." He said saluting, then ran out of the room.

"John are you're the King?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Came two replies.

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter, and know the usual plea. Oh to hell with it you know what to do. Remember a well-rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What everyone knows who really owns the true owner of Harry Potter.

Recap: _"Yes your majesty." He said saluting, then ran out of the room._

"_John are you the King?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes." Came two replies._

Chapter 5

**Caucasus Mountains 23:30 Hour's**

The armies of the four countries were in place and awaiting orders to begin the attack. The estimated numbers of Hunters in the camp was place at seven hundred men, and three hundred women. The estimated number of prisoners was at three hundred thousand. To make matters worse there was a base with two thousand Hunters stationed there. But that didn't matter the four countries who each sent two divisions of soldiers, but the Russians had sent a battery of artillery.

The Georgia, and Armenian armies were to take the Concentration Camp while the Russians, and Azerbaijan armies were to take the Hunter base.

The Commanding Officer, nodded his head after looking at his watch. The first of the artillery rounds were sent screaming down the mountainside. While a soldier fired a Rocket Propelled Grenade into the nearest guard tower. The Hunters never knew what hit them.

Within the hour the camp was liberated and the base a smoldering ruin. They left the bodies of the dead in the open as a message to those who supported the Dark Lord.

Pointing his wand in the air the Phoenix Knight that was stationed in the group shouted. "Phoenixium!" In which the image of a phoenix appeared in the air with his wings spread in defiance.

**Twenty Miles outside London 21:30 Hour's**

The three Weasleys were in shock at the replies.

"It can't be true." Ron said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"The world hasn't had a king since the rule of King Arthur." Hermione said.

"Wrong, John's family has been running the governments of the world for generations." Harry said. "Behind the scenes."

"The werewolf acts were your families doing?" Arthur asked.

"No, never supported them. Never will. That was Fudge's predecessor doing. He declared my family unfit to run England. Little shit actually over through my great-uncle." John said.

"Tell me how did you become the king?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked when she and the others came into the room with their escorts.

"John here was giving these three a rundown of how he became the King of Wizards." Harry said.

"Impossible." Bill said.

"Will you, seven please listen to me?" John asked.

"Sure." Fred said.

"As Ron asked how I became the next king. Well with each child born into the Menefee Clan the next king is born with a mark." He said.

"What is the Mark?" Molly asked.

"It's a birth mark that looks like the sword Excalibur, and it always appears on the back near the left shoulder blade." He said. "My family was surprised that I was destined to be the next king. My great-uncle knew what this meant, but he didn't know the when."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Simple the next great adventure." Harry said.

"Harry was there when the attack on my family happened, Dumbledore, Harry and my family tried to defend my Uncle and me but failed. The four of us were left standing when we were told to flee while we could. That was the last time I saw all of them alive. The following morning we went back to the house to find it a smoldering ruin. The sword my Uncle wore was stuck in the ground untouched, Harry here tried to pull it out but couldn't." John said.

"Then what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well I gripped the handle and a golden glow surrounded my body. In that instance I became the king. But I will not take the throne until my twentieth birthday. Four years from this November. So at the time I became Harry's page then his squire when Dumbledore died." John said.

"What will Harry do after you take the throne?" Ginny asked.

"I will be his Captain of the Guards." Harry said

"Then that means you will be his second, won't it?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much, Yeah. Who would be better?" John asked.

The group could only shrug their shoulders as a soldier entered the room.

"Your Majesty, a report from Phoenix Knight Stone reported in." He said with a salute.

"And?"

"The camp has been liberated and the base has been destroyed using a battery of artillery and the Russian and Azerbaijan armies swept in to do the mop up." The soldier answered.

"Casualties?" Harry asked.

"Four wounded, rough terrain, just broken legs. No dead. Four Hunters surrendered, the info they gave was less than discerning. Two hundred to the camp prisoners died during transport. There were so many already dead." The soldier said with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"How many were dead when they were found?" Ginny asked.

"Five hundred and thirty-three. The three were just children sirs."

"How many alive. Two thousand ninety nine thousand two hundred and sixty-seven people, with another seventy are not likely to live the night." He said.

"Damn It!" John screamed out. "I Want every target the give blown off the face of this earth, and I don't give a damn if it's a training camp."

"Very well sir, I shall tell the Canadian, American, Japanese, and Chinese Governments your orders." The soldier said.

"What do you mean?" John asked in a dangerous tone.

"The Hunters that were caught gave us the locations of at least fifteen different training camps, four bases, and one very sweet target." The soldier replied.

"What was the sweet target?" Harry asked.

"Oh a place that you wanted to destroy for the past three years."

"The Dark Lords Palace?" John asked with a disturbing glee.

"No sir, I'm talking of the manor of Malfoys." He said.

"Damn It!" Harry said. "No go on the Malfoys' just yet. But the other's are a go."

"Yeah bomb the hell out of them." John said. "Then send in tanks and infantrymen into the area to do a mop up."

The soldier handed Harry the documents, saluted the two and ran from the room. Reading the documents of the dead they all saw Harry's shoulders slump in despair.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Can't be Good?" John said.

"Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It is with my deepest regret to tell you this." Harry stated.

"What is it?" Molly asked with apprehension.

"Twenty minutes ago during the raid of Concentration Camp and Hunter base they found a body in the clean up." Harry said.

"No, No, No, No." Was all Molly could say.

"It is with my deepest regret to tell you that your son Percy Ignatius Weasley has been killed fighting against the Kings soldiers. I am truly sorry." Harry said walking out of the room, fighting his own tears.

John just stood their watching the Weasley family trying to fight back their tears.

"Nothing I can say can bring the dead back, but you do have my deepest condolences for your loss." John said.

"NO! Percy was never a Weasley." Bill said with venom in his voice.

"No, your wrong he was and always will be. Remember the man he once was not what he is today. I am truly sorry for your loss." John said walking from the room.

In which the memories of the past came flooding to the grieving family with vengeance.

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like. Now please review. Your reviews help make this better.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Recap: _"It is with my deepest regret to tell you that your son Percy Ignatius Weasley has been killed fighting against the Kings soldiers. I am truly sorry." Harry said walking out of the room, fighting his own tears . . . _

_In which the memories of the past came flooding to the grieving family with vengeance._

Chapter 6

The Dark Lord was not pleased with the reports he was receiving from his elite Hunters. Reports of his soldiers were found dead with strange little round wounds, or missing limbs. Then there were the reports from Russia. A hole camp for those being reeducated was attacked and destroyed, in which his best warden had been killed. The disturbing thought was that of the phoenix that was floating in the air just like the dark mark of the past.

"Draco. What do you know of the phoenix?" He asked.

"The phoenix is a mythical bird that only aligns itself with the people who follow the week minded fools." Draco said.

"What do you think of our current situation?"

"Well sir, I think whoever is doing this isn't going to stop."

"How is that?"

"He follows the light the weak side of magic."

"How do we stop him?"

"First you won't do anything. Second we let them come to us."

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. Remember what I did to your father."

"Sir if you leave, they will find you, and kill you. Stay here and let them come to you and fight them on grounds we know." Draco said.

"Yes, let them come then we crush them." He said.

"I shall go prepare the defenses. What of Hogwarts sir?"

"Leave it for now, only a fool would attack the school. Especially when its full of Hunter Knight trainees." The Dark Lord said.

"As you wish." Draco said turning to leave.

"Oh Draco this is for telling me what to do. _Crucio_."

**Meanwhile**

"Harry, why has the Weasley family been giving me the cold shoulder?" John asked.

"I don't know John. But give it time. I'll tell you what, I will personally ask the Weasleys why." Harry said.

"Don't please?"

"Why."

"I don't want to make this worse than what it all read is."

"John, it won't. But if you don't ask what the problem is then it will only get worst." Harry said.

"I know but this is different from dealing with a country's leader."

"How is that?"

"I can threaten the politicians, but the Weasleys I can't."

"Remember what Albus and your great-uncle said about the order?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"The order is the Intelligence office. They gather all the information they can about the target and tell us their weakness. The Order of the Phoenix is literally part of your army. Order them to tell you what is wrong." Harry said.

"Harry!"

"Listen John I don't like it but it must be done. Sir!" Came the reply.

"If it comes to that then I will. But I will let you ask them first. I do believe they're in the dinning hall at the moment." John said.

**Dinning Hall**

Harry had just walked into the hall when the Weasley's noticed him. Without speaking they got up and tried to leave the hall.

"Close the doors." Harry ordered before they could leave.

With a resounding band the doors were closed and locked.

"Now, I have a question and I will ask it politely, so please answer truthfully. It may pay to remember I can tell when your lying." Harry asked.

"If we don't?" Bill asked.

"You have two choices. One we stun you and feed you vertiserum to get what we need. Or we just stun you and throw you in one of our holding cells. Now will you answer?" Harry asked.

"Harry why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"You tell me Hermione?"

"What is your question Harry?" Ginny asked before Hermione could respond.

"Why are you giving John and I the cold shoulder?"

"What's the cold shoulder?" Fred asked.

"Basically ignoring us. Well I'm waiting."

When no one answered Harry took a road he really didn't want to take.

"Do you still think of yourselves as Order of the Phoenix members?" He asked and at their nods continued. "Well then I must remind you that the Order is the intelligence agency for the armies of the king and you all are soldiers in this army. Now answer the QUESTION SOLDIER!"

"YOU WANT ANSWERS FINE I'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU. YOUR ARMIES KILLED MY BROTHER!" Ron screamed out.

"It's not only that it's the way this war is being run." Hermione said.

"Meaning?"

"Well attacking the hunter bases, with muggle means, why?"

"Tell me Hermione, can you stop me from pulling the trigger?" Harry asked drawing his pistol.

"Yes. You know magic is faster that muggle things' Harry." Arthur said.

"Well lets see. If Hermione can stun me, you can leave. But if I prove this wizards are stronger than muggles attitude you will tell me what in the hell is wrong." Harry said.

"Deal." Hermione said.

Before Hermione could even utter her spell, she had hit the ground clutching her chest. The gun shot scared everyone in the room and alerted the guards standing outside the door. When they entered the room with weapons at the ready, Harry motioned to lower their weapons.

"It doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, or a muggle. One well-placed shot can bring anyone down. Follow me!" Harry ordered.

The group proceeded to walk down to a field that was covered in waste high weeds.

"There is a group of men out in the field find them with magic." Harry ordered.

The Weasleys chanted every detection spell they could think of. But the results were the same nothing.

"There's no one out here Harry." Bill said.

"Not true, there out there, tell me besides the security charms is there a spell to find hidden people by other means?" Harry asked.

"Sure Dumbledore could look through invisibility cloaks." Hermione said.

"That he could but he couldn't see hidden muggles. Snipers stand up." Harry yelled out.

Four men stood up, one from behind a fallen tree. Another came out of a corps of young trees. The last two were hidden behind or in some tall grass.

"You see the muggles have survived by adapting to their surroundings. Just like they learned to use all their sense not just magic. It's just the many reasons how they survive. These men have trained for months before they get to the field. As you can see, the four in this field are at a respected distance. Before you ask yes they are wizards"

"Still why couldn't we detect them?" Ginny asked.

"Were you looking for magical means of hiding?" John asked walking up to the group.

"Everyone knows that if you look hard enough you can see disillusioned wizards and witches." Molly said.

"True. But could you see these men?" Harry asked.

"No." Came their replies.

"That's because they used the environment. Let me give you a little back round on are selves. Wizards can only detect magic that has been cast. Not the magical core of the person. So thus these men used their environment to hide and quite effectively. By the way, Hermione you might want to have that wound looked at." Harry said.

"Okay." She said.

"Why did she fall like that? Harry." Ron asked.

"The round was a rubber bullet. We use them for training purposes. Now if it was a lethal round, Hermione would have never made it to the hospital wing." Harry said.

"These weapons they're that destructive?" Bill asked.

"Sniper fire on that target!" John ordered while pointing at a watermelon.

With the pull of the trigger the watermelon exploded out words.

"Now think of that melon as a human head." Harry said, while Ron lost what he just ate.

"You see. No one and I mean no one can outrun a bullet. Now for the best please try to see me for me. Just like you did for Harry when he was younger. By the way it wasn't me that killed your son Percy, but Percy himself. It's all in these folders. Before you read them, I must warn you most of the reports are not good, many of the documents were written by your son himself." John told them handing over the documents.

"Well try John. How bad are these files?" Molly asked.

"Bad Molly I read them my self." Harry answered.

"Harry did you really mean that the Order of the Phoenix is part of his army?" Ginny asked pointing at John.

"The Order was started as a group to keep an eye open and an ear to the ground, also for centuries the Order was used to weed out Dark Lords by actively fighting them. But my great-uncle put Dumbledore in charge and tells him he needs an agency to spy on Voldemort, thus the Order is made into the wizard's version of the America CIA." John said.

"What is this CIA?" Hermione asked.

"You really have lost touch with the muggle world, haven't you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well when you think your parents are dead then what in the hell are you supposed to do? Harry." She asked.

"Adapt and carry on, not hide. Now the CIA is an abbreviation for the Central Intelligence Agency. They're quiet good at their jobs." John said. "Now for the fun part."

"What fun part?" The twins asked in glee.

"Tomorrow, you all with the exception to Arthur and Molly, will begin your training. Good luck, you'll need it." John said walking away.

"We'll see you in thirteen weeks." Harry said, walking away.

"What training and why thirteen weeks?" Ginny asked.

"You all have been drafted for the army. The first of many hopefully British wizards and witches who wish to join. The thirteen weeks are your basic training. I will get you in the morning."

"What who are you?" Molly asked.

"One of their many drill instructors?" The man replied.

"Kingsley?"

"So how long do you think, they'll last?" John asked as they walked away.

"I give the twins a week, Bill and Charlie four, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, eight weeks or they might finish basic. But I will really be surprised to see them all graduate basic." Harry said.

**A/N: Well what will happens next. You can guess. It may be true, but it may not. Now please review. Tell me what you think. It won't take long just a minute or less.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter.

Recap: _"So how long do you think, they'll last?" John asked as they walked away._

"_I give the twins a week, Bill and Charlie four, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, eight weeks or they might finish basic. But I will really be surprised to see them all graduate basic." Harry said._

Chapter 7

To there surprise they were back the three days later.

"So what happened?" John asked.

"Well Fred and George told Kingsley off the second day there. Bill and Charlie got into a fist fight with a few of the new recruits. Ron's temper got the better of him, Hermione her vast memory of knowledge. Me trust me you really don't want to here what I did." Ginny answered.

"Right and I'm the Queen of England. Now can we have the truth. Please?" Harry said.

"All right Kings thought it would be best to train us in some advanced chamber that made time go really, really fast. In fact we spent the past two days in there." She replied.

"I thought I told him not to use that chamber?"

"You did unless the R&D guys worked out that bug." Harry replied.

"Uh! What bug?" Fred asked.

"Well you aged that many years, and judging by your looks you didn't age forty-eight years. You're right Harry they must have fixed it." John said.

"Now why did he use it? Lets not ponder it for now but your parents would probably like it if you checked in." Harry said.

"Yes sir!"

"Well that was interesting?"

"Yeah I know but why weren't they in uniform?" John asked.

"Remember, I told you the Weasley's were pranksters." Harry replied.

"Made me think."

"You know John that's a dangerous past time."

"I know, I know."

Mean While

The group made their way to the Weasley's privet rooms. From behind one of the doors they could hear Molly and Arthur talking to Dan and Emma.

"Still I think you should let them read those files, Molly." Emma said.

"Your right, the children should know." Arthur said.

"Know what?" Bill asked.

"What are you doing back?" Dan asked.

"We used, A special training device took two days to finish." Charlie said.

"Like Bill asked what do we need to k now?" Hermione asked.

"Here read these." Dan said pushing the files forward.

_August 3, Year One_

_The dark lord has given me an important task. Today I'll get to run a reeducation camp. Here we will weed out those too weak to do anything of use to the world. What I mean to say is that muggle-born and half-bloods will not leave this camp alive. My only problem is its location. I know that Russia is big and no one will notice my operation but why there and in the bloody mountains. All well at least I'll get some peace. _

_August 23, Year One_

_Today they brought in my old girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. I offered her a place by my side, instead she choose to spit in my face. Oh how she screamed as I had my way with her, then the soldiers stationed here had some fun with her before her death, a pity she had to die really, but oh well_. _Theirs more women here._

"Skip ahead to year three." Molly said.

_August 24, Year three_

_They just brought in some American's last night. I shall say this know when they say Americans' don't like to be imprisoned they weren't lying. Those five caused massive damage to my Prison, talk about aggressive. Fifteen of my guards were killed before we put them down. Here we try to keep law and order and they come along and ruined the whole system. Well at least we know now to kill anyone from the States on sight._

_August 26, Year three_

_Well I've been here well over three years, and today I had some fun, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. But that prisoner had begged for his life that was fun. But the most fun is when he watched his family die. That feeling from earlier is still with me wherever I go. I mentioned it to my second. In which he replied that I really need a vacation. He's right I do need to take some time off. _

"That was the last thing Percy wrote before he was killed. Before you ask no, he didn't feel any pain." Dan said.

"He should have, he raped, tortured, and murdered innocent lives." Ron said darkly.

"How was he killed?" Bill asked.

"A sniper took him out." Emma said.

"Mum, dad how can you be taking this so easily?" Fred asked.

"Harry helped a lot. There were several photographs, even muggle video. It showed us how low Percy slipped from the light side." Arthur answered.

"Well it's getting late I think we better head off to bed." Emma said, "I mean you all have to get up very early in the mornings."

"Ginny dear please remain behind pleased?" Molly asked.

"Um sure."

"Oh good you're all here." John said walking in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Just listen for a minute, then I'll answer all your questions. Okay?" Ginny could only nod. "For the past six years I've known Harry. After his defeat of Voldemort he was in bad shape. Not even the surgeons thought he would live. Boy where we wrong seven weeks later he was up and about. Much to the dismay of doctors'. I personally thought it was hilarious. Anyway as soon as he was better, he wanted to return to you. But he could not. He found out that he was declared dead. So while this Dark Lord was gaining strength. I was reclaiming my kingdom. All but Great Briton, France, and, Germany. Though out our travels he wouldn't shut-up, but when I told him to go he chickened out. He kept going on about you Ginny. You were his guiding light. But every time he tried to return something would come up that stopped him cold. But I have a question to ask of you. I need to know where you stand with Harry, because if it's going to cause problems then one of you will be sent to the front lines, and trust me you don't want to go. So were, do you stand?" He asked her.

"I don't know?"

"Let's set aside the rules, now please tell me?"

"I can't let him go. He just came back." She sobbed out.

"Better, go talk to him. He's out in the north field." John said.

Ginny walked out of the room and headed toward the north field. Harry heard her approach.

"You know, sometimes the stars hold all of the answers. You just need to know where to look." Harry said never taking his eyes off the night sky. "But yet no one cares to look. I left a lot of clues that I was alive. What hurt the most was when I realized that I could have returned to you and for once in my life I could have found a small measure of peace. But that concept is beyond my grasp at the moment."

"Harry's I, well we need to talk. But a can you listen to what I have to say before you interrupt me?" On his nod she continued. "There were many times, I felt something a force pulling me in a certain direction every once in a while. I didn't understand it at first until you returned."

"There were many times I wanted to." He replied.

"I know." She sat down beside him, then decided to take a gamble. "Harry do you remember your sixth year that day after the Quidditch match."

"Yeah why?" He asked.

The only response he got was when she leaned in and kissed him.

In the manor a lone solitary figure stood watching the couple.

"No, there will be no problems between those two." He said walking away with a laugh. "Tomorrow morning there's going to be some fun problems to deal with."

**A/N: WELL. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO TELL ME, HOW DO YOU LIKE SO FAR. JUST DROP A REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Really everyone knows who owns the Harry Potter Universe.

Recap: _..."Harry do you remember your sixth year that day after the Quidditch match."_

"_Yeah why?" He asked._

_The only response he got was when she leaned in and kissed him._

_In the manor a lone solitary figure stood watching the couple. _

"_No, there will be no problems between those two." He said walking away with a laugh. "Tomorrow morning there's going to be some fun problems to deal with."_

Chapter 8

As he figured, the following morning was extremely fun.

"Sir? Were you listening?" He asked.

"Honestly, no. Now what was your complaint?"

"Those Weasleys, they did not show up for training, I found the twins in the research department, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley in their quarters, The other two in the dueling chambers, and to top it off I can't find the youngest of the Weasleys. Sir it's like she disappeared from the face of the earth." The Captain said.

"Have you tried Harry's quarters?"

"No sir, you know all rooms in that wing are off limits, to those who are not family."

"Exactly, and from now on I suspect you will find her there. Oh and one more thing who told you that you were to be they're Commanding Officer?" He asked.

"Well, I was due for several replacements and I figured they were those replacements." Came the reply.

"Wrong, I gave them to Harry to train. Besides if Harry can trust the family then so can I and will welcome them as advisors. I dare say you will be saluting them at the end of this day. Sergeant." John said.

"What. They'll be officers and I'm demoted. Why?"

"For entering Ron and Hermione's room. Now, please leave I have more important matters to discuss with several important people."

The Former captain walked from the hall.

MEANWHILE

Harry Potter awoke to something tickling his noise. Opening his eyes, he could see just what was tickling his noise.

'So last night really happened. Glad it wasn't a dream like usual.' He thought.

While he was thinking, this Ginny began to awake. Thinking quickly, he placed a slight kiss on her lips.

"Feel free to wake me up like that any time. Mr. Potter." She said.

"Anytime Miss Weasley. Now it's ten in the morning. Oh crap he's going to kill me!" Harry cried out.

"What is it Harry?"

"I had a meeting with John this morning and I missed it. Oh crap I'm a dead man." He explained.

"Just tell him what happened." Ginny said.

"Can't you're a soldier and I'm well a knight it's forbidden by law." He said.

"Why?"

"Ginny many years ago there was a Dark Lord by the name of Ceriman. He attacked several Knights by attacking their families. In the end the current King of Magic, declared that all knights will never marry. I have broken that law, in which I will have lost all of my magic." Harry explained.

"Harry, try casting a lighting charm." Ginny said handing him his wand.

"_Lumos."_ The tip of his wand started to emit light.

"Your magic is still there Harry. You didn't lose it."

"Lets go talk with John. I think he may have some answers."

IN THE HALL OF KINGS

"About time you two showed yourselves. But in the mean time will you please use silencing charms I mean that is what there good for." John said noticing their blush.

"You're not mad at us?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, besides you two are fated to be together, and I'm not the ones to mess with them. Their down right scary when mad." He replied.

"Is that why I didn't lose my magic?" Harry asked.

"Um, no. That law is still in effect but it is not related to you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Bill, or Charlie." He said.

"Uh, can you please explain that one to me?" Harry asked.

"Well it says in the law that the kings' under-commanders are excluded, because they are not but yet they are part of the army. But yet I took it one step further. You all are my guards. Which means I can over rule any laws that affect my soldiers. Besides I abolished that law just last week." John said.

"Really. But why?" Ginny asked.

"Harry is the reason why. He could not shut up about you, and your family. That is how much he trusts your family, and that is good enough for me. Those whom he trusts are the ones I want to fight besides." John explained.

"Oh."

"Actavius can you go and get the others please?" John asked.

"As you wish my lord." Then proceeded to run out of the room.

"Before you ask. I will explain myself shortly."

"John this man said you wished to see us?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. Actavius you may leave the room for now." John said, then proceeded to tell the group what he had on his mind. "As you can see from this map that this is an areal and satellite view of Hogwarts. Notice how for the detection shields go. To the edge of the lake and the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. Now my plan is to Attack the school."

"Attack the school? Are you insane?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly, but listen to the rest please. To enter the school we will use these entrance ways. Here at the lake and the tunnel that leads from Honeydukes to that statue. I figure that we can use the Marine Recon Sniper teams, at these points. Here in the forest, and here in the village. Now when the school is taken, a small task force will breach the wards at the gate. At the same time Actavius come here please." John asked.

"Yes sir."

"When that task force hits the wards I want you to take a small force of British SAS, and hit Diagon Alley. No civilians must be hurt. Hit there guard post only then get out." John said.

"What will you be doing?" Harry asked.

"Me I will be hidden right here, with a thousand troops. Harry you are leading the assault on the castle. Take two hundred and get in subdue any and all opposition. If any use the Killing Curse then you drop them. Those who surrender will be given quarters. Any questions?" John asked.

"Sir, why the school?" Actavius asked.

"Because. When the garrison from the village arrives we will let them get near the school. Harry use magic to drive them away. Let on or two get away. They then will bring a sizable army in." John said.

"Then you hit them from your concealed position. Smart. What of the forces in the. I get it a two fold attack." Harry said.

"Wrong a three. There will be fast attack boats in the water. We crush them and hold the castle. It's time to take the fight to the Dark Lord." John said.

"What of Germany and France?" Hermione asked.

"We have received reports that we took the countries late this morning." Actavius said.

"When does this assault take place?" Ron asked.

"Tonight." Came the answer.

**A/N: WELL IT'S ALMOST OVER JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THAT IS IT. BUT IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LIKE IT OR HATE IT I DON'T CARE.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time?

Recap:_ "When does this assault take place?" Ron asked._

"_Tonight." Came the answer._

Chapter 9

Like promised the Marine Recon sniper teams were in place and watching for the signal. With a little magic and a stunning charm the occupants of Honeydukes were taken out of the fight.

"Fight you die, do as we say and live." Ginny said.

"Who are you?" The owner asked.

"What are you going to do? Will you fight? Or do as I say?" She asked again.

"Please don't kill us." He pleaded.

"Good now go up to your room and stay there until eleven tomorrow morning. Do you two understand?" She asked them, and they could only nod. "Good. Now everyone else to that tunnel."

"Who were they?" He asked.

"Don't know."

Ginny carefully moved down the tunnel. During this time she began to have flash backs of her seventh year when she would sneak out of the school every time she thought about Harry, and would have a drink at the Hogs Head. Now three years later she found herself and forty commandos entering the school, while Harry and an additional one hundred and sixty were entering the school from the docks that were hidden in the great lake. Moving down the tunnel she was suddenly stopped.

"Ma'am we need to stop for five minutes." He said.

"Why?"

"We are ahead of the target meeting time by eight minutes." He replied.

"The five minutes?"

"A little time to lay a trap for the enemy."

"Do it." She ordered.

The soldiers started to put several charges of C4 explosives and a claymore mine on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"That's over kill if you ask me." Ginny stated.

"No ma'am the mine will take out any or all enemy infiltrators and the plastic explosives will collapse the tunnel. Trust me. I do this for a living. Besides I like big booms." He said with a wide grin.

"More like blow it to hell, Johnson. Now move it." Another said.

"Take several of those charges off the wall and put a trip wire with a grenade attached to the end. That will take a few and still take out the tunnel and not the school." Ginny ordered.

"Yes ma'am I'll be a few minutes." He said moving out.

The group arrived at the rally point with little problems.

Meanwhile Harry and his group ran into a slightly larger problem a locked door.

"Blow it off."

"Sir this is a stealth mission, the explosion would awaken everyone in the school including those knights."

"Ginny, the doors to the halls are locked send a team to unlock them." Harry said.

"_All-right Harry I'm sending four."_

"Good." He replied. "Two minutes behind we must work quickly. To make the schedule. You know your jobs."

_Click_

"That was fast. Drop the wands or die!" Harry ordered bringing his Heckler & Koch MP5SD to his shoulder. The students did the sensible and drop their wands.

"You're with the king's army are you not?" One asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Harry answered.

"Well. My dad is a soldier for the king. He told me that you were coming here and asked that I do my best to let you in. Well my friends and I were leaving to do our parts in this. Please let us help." The young man begged.

"Tell me how much has the school changed, since the death of Albus Dumbledore." Harry asked.

"Since Headmaster Serverus Snape took over the school has gone down hill. But you must know that the Dark Lord has sent the upperclassmen a present." The boy said.

"What is this present?" Harry asked.

"Several muggle teenage girls. They were just brought in." One of the boys said.

"How many of the upperclassmen are taking part in this, this thing?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Twenty to twenty-five of them. I remember one of the girls screaming her brother will come for her." The leader answered.

"What did she look like?" the soldier asked.

"Blond, blue eyes, about five six and possible weighed one-hundred and twenty pounds. Here I drew what she looked liked." The boy said handing over the sketch.

"That's my sister! Were did they take her!"

"Dungeons near the old Slytherin common room." Came the quick reply.

The soldier ran from the room with some speed, with several men with him.

"Ginny code four, this is now a free form mission. Your objectives are to capture and contain. Put any who fight down for good."

"_Code four got that."_

"You heard me split up into groups of four and do your jobs. This is seriously turning into a FUBAR mission.

Twenty soldiers neared the room where the party was taking place, from here they could hear the screams and crying of many of the young females.

"Flash bang the room, kill the males." The soldier who was enraged. Lining up along the side, the wall near the door they man in back placed his hand on the man in front of him signaling that he was ready. This process was repeated down the line. The man in front pushed the door open slightly and lobbed a Flash bang grenade into the room. When the device went off, they rushed the room, the enemy never knew what hit them.

"Clear." Came the call from all over the small room.

"I got a door here." One called out

The group opened the door to find a broom closet with three young men inside it.

"Hands up and come out!" The lead man barked out. The three boys did as ordered.

"On your knees." They boys did as ordered. "_Stupify._"

"Bind and gag them. Then take them to the dungeons." The lead man said.

"Sir, Ma'am twenty three dead three captured all hostages are accounted for. Continuing the search down here." He reported.

"_Good were almost done up here. Just a few more minutes and we'll be done._" Harry said.

"That fast?"

"_The school is asleep so it's going quick now get to work soldier!_"

"Well you heard the man get to work."

**Outside**

The soldiers that were to take up their ambush positions.

"I want fire superior, so put the fifty CALABAR in front mortars in the back behind the line. Dig your foxholes." John ordered. At this point all of the soldiers training took over and they did as ordered some even put cover over their holes. While this was going on, the young leader had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong, shifting the weight of the carbine that hung from his shoulder. He watched the sun break the horizon and knew that it wouldn't be long before this war would close.

"_John. Snape wasn't in the school. According to the students he left for some type of meeting._" Harry said.

"That is unfortunate but the school is ours. How many were killed?" He didn't want any of the students killed.

"_Unfortunately twenty-three were killed. They engaged the troops who went down to the dungeons to free some hostages. The hostages are in good shape._" Harry said.

"That's good to hear, now there will be radio silence until the attacks start." John ordered.

At seven in the morning the attack on the school began. The ones who were to breach the wards did as ordered and made it to the castle without a problem, but the outpost did nothing.

"MY LORD THE ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY WAS A SUCCESS. BUT I FEAR WE MAY HAVE STARTED SOMETHING. WHEN THE GUARD AND RECRUITMENT POST WENT UP THE CITIZENS STARTED TO FIGHT THOSE STILL ALIVE AND STANDING. THE CITIZENS HAVE REVOLTED!" Actavious said.

"Harry, Ginny Diagon Alley has erupted into a revolution. Get there quickly. You take half and secure that school. The rest with me!" John ordered. The only thing on the young kings mind was how did this come to pass. Why know and why in Diagon Alley? But one thing was clear the citizens were willing to fight back, and know the dark lord has a revolution, and him to deal with.

**A/N: It's all most over. Please tell me like it or hated, I don't care just drop a review.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Recap:_ "...THE CITIZENS HAVE REVOLTED!" _

_Why know and why in Diagon Alley? But one thing was clear the citizens were willing to fight back, and know the dark lord has a revolution, and him to deal with._

Chapter 10

Actavious and his team were stationed on the roof near the Guard post that they were to hit. Taking one look at his watch, he nodded to the young soldier that would fire the rocket-propelled grenade. The young man lifted the heavy weapon and took aim.

"Times up. Fire!" Actavious ordered.

The round went was true to its target and hit with deadly accuracy. Looking over the damage and pleased with the success of the attack, he nearly ordered a retreat. But he noticed some movement from inside the building. As one lone enemy soldier had survived the blast and sure enough the morning shift had shown up.

"What happened?" The morning commander asked

"Don't know there was a loud noise then the building blew up." The soldier said, after he had made his report the young man's head exploded in a shower of blood. Down the street was an old man his wand trained on the Hunter Knight.

"Leave this Alley now!" The man ordered.

"No. You are under arrest for the murder of a hunter drop the wand or die." The Knight ordered him.

"I welcome death." Was the unexpected reply.

"Kill him."

Within minutes of this simple act of defiance the alley exploded into a war zone. Spells were flying every were.

"MY LORD THE ATTACK ON DIAGON ALLEY WAS A SUCCESS. BUT I FEAR WE MAY HAVE STARTED SOMETHING. WHEN THE GUARD AND RECRUITMENT POST WENT UP THE CITIZENS STARTED TO FIGHT THOSE STILL ALIVE AND STANDING. THE CITIZENS HAVE REVOLTED!" Actavious said. "Give them some covering fire!"

The group trained their weapons on the Hunter Knights and Hunters and let a barrage of deadly metal. The sudden noise scared all combatants in the Alley. Those fighting for their independence and to put down the three years of Draconis tyranny, and terror, were grateful for them being there. The assault was too much for the knights who started to retreat into the burnt out building that use to be their guard station. But within moments more Hunter Knights had arrived to the battle.

"Roofs they're on the roof. There!" One of the Hunters said, pointing to the building.

"Off, get off. We have just been made." Actavious ordered.

The four had just barely made it off the roof before it exploded. They made their way down to the battlefield where they met up with a few of the civilian fighters. One of the gunners set his SAW, on one of the beams that had fallen from the collapsed building. The rest jumped into a hole that was blown out when the fighting started. With the renewed firing, the group began to push the Hunter Knights back, just a little though.

"_Actavious don't fire behind you were coming in."_

"Reenforcements are here. Keep up the fire I want fire superiority." Actavious ordered. He watched as the young king as he ran up the field of battle and that is when he noticed a 203-grenade launcher on his carbine.

"Say hello to my little friend." John said as he fired a round from his waist, he watched the round impact in the middle of a group of Hunters, he then looked at Harry. "I all ways wanted to say that."

"You have got to stop watching that movie." Came the reply.

The fighting lasted most of the morning. The only thing of worry on the young kings mind was not the wounded for they were at a minimum but, the dwindling supply of ammunition. Spinning out from the cover he was behind he saw that the dark lord had come to over see the battle. Brining his rifle too bare, thinking to end the war here and now. He took aim and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: WELL IT'S ALMOST OVER. SO TELL ME WHAT TO YOU THINK. HATE IT LIKE IT, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Oh forget it we all know.

Recap: _Spinning out from the cover he was behind he saw that the dark lord had come to over see the battle. Brining his rifle too bare, thinking to end the war here and now. He took aim and pulled the trigger._

Chapter 11

Spinning out from the cover he was behind he saw that the dark lord had come to over see the battle. Brining his rifle too bare, thinking to end the war here and now. He took aim and pulled the trigger. Click. There it was the situation he was worried about. That was his last magazine. Even the ammo from the reenforcements Ron and Hermione brought with them were nearly depleted.

"I'm out!" The young king cried out, when he returned to his cover. "Does anybody have any ammo left?"

"The only ones left are the M249 Squad Automatic Weapons and a few RPK'S." Actavious answered.

"Actavious, have those who can prepare bayonets, the knights are to ready their swords." John ordered.

"John what are you planning on doing?" Ginny asked.

"Don't. This isn't the Revolutionary War. This is more dangerous." Harry pleaded.

"Soldiers of the light. Hear me! Now is the time, today we will be victorious or we will die on this battlefield. For this is what you have trained for these many years. This is the moment that or children and their children will forever remember. Now I say upon to you all who is with me!" John shouted out. A defying roar went up from the fighters. "This is our time. Here and now. Those with ammo covering fire."

With renewed hope in their hearts the fighting began anew.

"Harry, if I don't make it though this I want you to know that it has been a pleaser to know you and your friends, and thank you for being there for me when I needed help." John said, the proceeded to run out onto the field of battle

"Don't. John NO!" Harry cried out as he watched the young man run out.

"Now charge while we have the advantage!"

With a defiance never before seen in this day and age. The soldiers arouse from the fog that hung low to the ground. Many threw smoke grenades out towards the enemy confusing them even more. Without warning the young man who began the charge crested a small mound of earth right into the middle of three very surprised hunters. He quickly thrust Excalibur into the nearest hunter, followed by a quick slash to the mortally wounded man. Turning just in time to see the other two hunters heads cleaved in two by Actavious. Nodding to the captain, John continued his run. By now there was melee combat all over. Many of the Hunters were taken by surprise at this bold move but recovered quickly and began to fire the killing cures into the attacking soldiers. But it wasn't enough soon the army of light over whelmed the force of the dark.

Continuing until he spotted his original target. With a great leap he cleared the last hurtle, bringing the sword high above his head only to bring it swooping in at the last moment, trying to split the Dark Lords head in half. Sensing the movement Dragonis dodged to the side.

"So Serverus Snape, we meet for the first and the last time. Now time to die." John said.

"It appears so. But I will not die here today." Snape said conjuring a sword of his own. The battle of heros had begun in earnest no one stopped to watch their fight but they knew it was a fierce battle.

"Hello Potty. _Avada_" Malfoy said.

"Good bye Draco." Harry said lifting his side arm. With a slight squeeze of the trigger Draco knew no more as the round tore through his head. "That was for John's sister Trinity." Turning to watch the fight between the young man he considered a brother and the man he loathed with a passion. With no more rounds for his side arm Harry could only watch the battle.

John knew he had youth on his side, but not the aged experience of his opponent. So he decided to mix what he knew up, and that so far was keeping Snape off balance, and his guard. It turned nasty when Snape conjured a dagger in his offhand, now it started to turn bad for the young man. He slipped on some lose gravel, looking up from his prone position he saw Snape's dagger plunging in for the kill, he couldn't move or lift his own blade in defense. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione watched in horror as the blade struck home. Expecting to hear the youth scream in pain Snape wore a sadistic smile. But was shocked when he didn't scream in pain in fact the blade stopped moving. Looking at the dagger he saw that John had grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop the dagger from driving home. Putting all of his weight behind him Snape forced his blade home. CRACK, Serverus Snape stop in surprise, as he experienced a pain far worse than a Curtatious Curse erupted from his chest. CRACK, CRACK. More pain, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK. Snape fell to a kneeling position clutching his chest trying to stop the flow of blood that began to flow from his body.

"But h-h-ow. I stab-b-bed you?" Snape asked.

"Muggles are very ingenious when it comes to protecting their soldiers." John said taking off his shirt. "Kevlar, and Dragon hide. It stopped you cold. But ask your self one question. Did I fire six shots or seven? Do you feel luck punk? Well do you?"

"Go to hell." Snape spat out.

"You first." John said putting the weapon to the middle of Snape's head and pulled the trigger. Looking up he saw something that will forever be burnt into his minds eye. A smoldering alley littered with the bodies of the fallen. He turned to Harry and said. "I want the world wizarding news corps hear now. The world needs to know what happened."

"It will be done." He said.

An hour later the press was awaiting for the king of magic's arrival. When he arrived the cameras and flashbulbs went off like the fourth of July celebration.

"Ladies and Gentleman I call you here to day to inform you of a series of attacks that happened today. At midnight of this day a small force entered the former school of Hogwarts. In which twenty students lost their lives in the fight that occurred in the halls. The school was taken two hours later. Then earlier today at seven hundred hours London time the wards were breached and an attack began here in Diagon Alley. What we didn't take into consideration was the civilian populations' willingness to fight back. Thus the revolution began and ended here in the Alley. It was here that we engaged the forces of the dark lord. At twelve hundred hours the being known as Dark Lord Dragonis was killed, and his forces decimated. Today is a day of mourning and one of jubilation." John said as he addressed the reporters. "I open the floor to several questions."

"Sir, Alex Tulane. Dallas Star. How many soldiers were involved it the battle?" One asked.

"I brought around five hundred soldiers with me. All of the Dark Lords remaining forces were involved in this battle. Before you ask there were one thousand of them." John answered.

"How did a smaller force survive such numbers?" One asked.

"And you are?" John asked.

"Rita Skeeter. Daily Prophet." She replied.

"No comment. Oh if I see any slander of my name you will be arrested no questions asked."

"Will you take over the world now?" Another asked.

"No! Absolutely not. I will remain in the shadow and let the ministries handle the affairs of everyday life. The only time I will be involved is when another Dark Lord arises or a crooked government. That is all for now. Good Day." John said leaving the podium and the reporters shouted questions.

"Well we made it John. Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now we go home, and find true peace."

**A/N: WELL JUST THE EPILOGUE AND ITS ALL OVER. OR IS IT?** **DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: really this is getting old.

Recap: _"Now we go home, and find true peace."_

Epilogue

It was on this night a one hundred and fifty-year-old man walked with confidence into the Potter Family Wing at St. Mungo's. On this night his fifth great grandson was born. He knew that this boy would be the next king. With a slight smile he remember when Harry and his forth great grandchildren were wed. That was just two years ago. Six months later Harry past away. The old man stopped as he remembered his friends, Arthur and Molly left this plane when he was but fifty. Ron and Hermione died when they were in their nineties. Harry died six months after the wedding of his third great grandson. Ginny succumbed three days later. His own wife, she pasted away at the turn of the century, all left the living world in peaceful slumber. Soon his turn will come, but not for a while.

"Oh Nicholas, my boy how are you?" He asked.

"We're fine granddad. But why are you here, I mean we haven't told our parents yet?" The young man asked.

"My boy I knew of his birth the minute his first cries echoed across the room." Came the reply. "But answer me this does he have a mark on the right side of his back just below the shoulder blade?"

"Yeah it's the oddest thing. His twin brother has a lightning mark on his left."

"Twin?"

"Would you like to see the fifth generation of our family?"

"Please. Lead the way."

Deep in thought the old man never did see the specters of the past kings enter the room, with him. Neither did he see Merlin, Harry, nor the other advisors to the king.

"Hello Lilyana."

"Grandad, what brings you here?"

"These children." He said.

"Here why don't you sit down, and I'll contact the others." Nicholas said.

"What are their names?"

"This one is Alexander, and this bundle of joy. His name is Merlin." Lilyana said, blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed my dear. May I?" He asked. The young woman nodded her head. He proceeded to pick up young Alexander, the child let out a small cry before settling down and returned to his slumber.

"Ah, yes I can see it now. Yes you young Alexander you shall be the greatest of kings, and your brother will be there for the ride. The two of you will blaze a trail for the next heirs to follow. I shall see to that." He said.

True to his words the brothers were the greatest hero's to grace the Earth. The two united both the Magical and Muggle worlds to defeat the greatest of evil. But that, that is a story for another generation.

**THE END**

**A/N: WELL IT'S OVER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TALE I HAVE JUST TOLD. LIKE IT HATE IT TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**


End file.
